XENOLITH
by Sir Lord Archduke Thunderbolt
Summary: In the far off future of 20XX Sonic the Hedgehog is thrown into a world of sexual deviance, political intrigue, and violence.


XENOLITH

BY: Sir LORD ARCHDUKE THUNDERBOLT

CHAPTER 1

NEO LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, NAZI OCCUPIED AMERICA

YEAR: 20XX

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, he saw the face of his lover Adolf Hitler looking content as he rolled over still asleep. Sonic hung his legs over the bed as he slowly began to pull his underwear over his naked leg. As he examined his surroundings he noticed empty bottles of alcohol and clothes scattered across the floor. Sonic walked around the room slowly putting his clothes back on as he went.

"Going so soon my little blue lover…" Sonic heard a thick German accent say from the bed. He turned to see Hitler leaning against the headboard with a smirk on his face. Sonic chuckled a bit "Listen Adolf…." Hitler cut in "Call me Addie." Sonic chuckled again "Addie…Samson has his school play today and I promised Amy and him I would be there this time." Hitler got an even bigger smile on his face "You are still vis her?" Sonic just shook his head "We have a son together Addie…and I think I still love her." Hitler's smile turned into a huge frown and simply scoffed at the words. Sonic began to open the door to Hitler's room when Adolf quickly said "Not out the front door…bad for my image you know…being chancellor of the universe and all…" Sonic quickly retracted his hand from the door knob and began to open the window "See you later." Sonic said blowing a kiss to Hitler, he just chuckled and waved him off "Just go home to your son."

As Sonic walked the streets of Neo Los Angeles he lit a cigarette which illuminated his face in the darkness of early morning. He turned back to look at Hitler's villa, it was truly a masterpiece of architecture, it has walls made of fine Serbian stone and was built by renowned Turkish builder Fantasmo Slizerd. Two large stone lions stood at the front of the villa which by the power of ancient Martian Voodoo Magic could come to life and breathe fire. The villa itself was roughly the size of a small island nation and could levitate and travel anywhere in Hitler's endless domain.

Sonic walked into the small suburban neighborhood of Bridgecroft, where he and his family lived. It was daylight by the time he got home. His house was the average middleclass household with a white picket fence and all that shit. A few of his neighbors waved as Sonic walked to his home. His wife Amy sat in a lawn chair watching as Samson played in the streets with his friends in the street. Amy peered up from her novel and smiled at Sonic "Hey Honey, your home a bit late aren't you?" Sonic tried to force a chuckle "Yeah the boss was in an asshole mood today." Sonic pulled a lawn chair out from the garage and placed it next to his wife, his son Samson rushed up from his game of kickball to great his father "HEY DAD!" Samson said excitedly, Sonic ruffled his son's pink hair. Sonic collapsed into the lawn chair "So you excited for your play tonight buddy?" Samson nodded his head up and down excitedly "I'm in the lead!" He said happily, Sonic looked up at him and chuckled "Ok pal, can't wait to see it, go play with your friends."

Sonic made small talk with Amy for a few minutes before he went back inside his house. Their human slave pet Geronimo, was attempting to escape once more "Don't make me get the club again Geronimo." Geronimo attempted to yell back but the ball gag in his mouth prevented it. Sonic sat in his lazy boy and began to flip through the channels, he decided to watch his favorite Tele Novella Súper Culo Violación Mierda. After watching a few episodes he turned to Geronimo and shouted "Hey can you get me a Hard Lemonade pal?" Geronimo reluctantly opened the fridge and handed him a Fritz's Hard Lemonade. He sipped his drink slowly and he heard the door open "Samson? Is that you buddy?" He turned to see Amy standing in the door way, she used her novel to fan herself and had a seductive look on her face. She began to remove her shirt exposing her lacy black bra over her perfect Double D breasts, "Honey, what about Samson…" She undid her bra in the back "He went to Howie's house for pizza and drinks…" She walked in front of him and began to unzip his pants and take his cock out. She wrapped her lips around his penis and began to bob up and down while fondling his balls. Right before he came she took her mouth off his dick "So…do I suck better than Hitler?" Sonic in a state of shock and pleasure looked down at his beautiful wife with a mischievous smile on her face, "Wha…uh…yeah baby of course." She then finished sucking and let him cum down her throat as she swallowed each drop. After she put her shirt back on Sonic asked "What were you talking about…about Hitler." She replied "Sweetie, let's not kid ourselves, your fucking Hitler…I really don't care…me and Rouge have fucked around a bit." Sonic ran his hand through his quills and looked at her in confusion "You and Rouge?" She nodded as she took a Fritz's Hard Lemonade out of the fridge "Yeah only a bit, during our girls nights out we have a bit too much wine and we make out and shit like that." Sonic chuckled "That's pretty hot babe." She laughed "I wouldn't mind seeing you and Hitler going at it." She then had a look on her face that appeared like she figured out the meaning of life "What if we had a threesome, Hitler, me, and you. That would be perfect." Sonic finished hit Hard Lemonade and rubbed the back of his neck "I can ask…but." Amy shook with excitement and squealed "Next time you see him ask for me please."

CHAPTER 2

TOKYOPOLIS, NAZI JAPAN, QUAZAR SECTOR, ANTI-DIMENSION

YEAR: 20XX

Hitler nuzzled Sonic's neck as they both enjoyed an after sex cigarette, Sonic took a long drag as he passed it to Hitler "So I've been meaning to ask you…" Hitler looked up with big doe eyes "Vat is it?" Sonic exhaled smoke out into the room "Amy and I have been talking," Hitler interrupted "Are you unst dumping her?" Sonic just shook his head "She wants to have a threesome." He just said quickly. There was a long silence as Hitler removed his head from Sonic's shoulder and put out their shared cigarette into a floating ash tray, "Sonic…you know I don't like girls…" Sonic produced another cigarette from his carton nearby. Sonic lit it up and said with it in his mouth "What about Eva?" Hitler laughed quite loudly "That was a cover up, I couldn't have anyone knowing I was fucking a blue hedgehog." Sonic took along drag and blew smoke into the face of Hitler's pet slave Gary "Didn't you tell me you had feelings for her? That you wanted to settle down with her?" Hitler rubbed his eyes as Gary began rubbing his shoulders "I thought that is what I wanted…" Sonic looked sympathetically at Hitler "Hey, I'm sorry I asked…do you want me to suck you off?" Hitler just shook his head, "No…I am unst fine…go home and tell Amy I will consider your request…" Sonic hopped out of the window and began the long walk home.


End file.
